


I Can Do That

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post s05e12, damage control, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all, fuck S05E12. What the fuck was that?</p><p>This is my take on what happens after that train wreck.</p><p>~</p><p>Debbie goes to Mickey to ask for help. <br/>Fiona goes to Mickey to ask for help.<br/>And Ian sees the thug that he fell in love with...</p><p>... but not in the way we all wanted.</p><p>~</p><p>Needless to say I suck at summaries and you should just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do That

Mickey was on his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door.

“The fuck you want?” Mickey yelled.

“Mickey?” came a quiet vulnerable voice.

Mickey, more out of curiosity than anything else, opened the door. “The fuck you want?”

Debbie wiped her damp eyes with the back of her hand while she used the other hand to make sure Liam didn’t run off. “I need you.” Debbie whispered.

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He opened his bedroom door wider and let the two Gallaghers in. “What’s up Red?”

Debbie picked Liam up and placed him on Mickey’s bed while she sat down and went on rambling. “It’s just that I have no one to talk to. Fiona thinks I’m a child, Lip is away at college, Carl is in juvi, I have no idea where Frank is, Mandy isn’t here and Ian is, well, you know.”

Mickey winced, the breakup still remains a fresh open wound in his heart. “Well what do you need me for then?”

Debbie muttered, “I’m pregnant.”

Mickey sighed. “I’ll bring you to the abortion clinic I brought Mandy to. The doctor’s cool, don’t ask don’t tell kinda guy. I can loan you some money too, I think I still got some tucked away-”

“I’m keeping the baby.” Debbie said quietly.

“What?” That was something Mickey didn’t expect to hear.

“I want the baby.”

“O-kay. Well who’s the shithead who knocked you up?”

“He’s not a shithead, he’s my boyfriend!” Debbie couldn’t tolerate the insult.

“Well, what the fuck is the problem?”

“It’s just that, Fiona said I’m too young and I haven’t known the guy for long I mean, she’s one to talk, right? But I just- I wanted to be sure that, you know, I’m making the right decision.”

Mickey couldn’t believe what this kid was trying to make him do. “Let me get this straight, you want your boyfriend to ‘meet the parents’ except, instead of meeting your fucking parents, he’s gonna meet your crazy brother’s ex-boyfriend?”

Debbie considered what Mickey was saying and then nodded.

“Fucking Christ Debbie. Can’t you talk to anyone else of your one million siblings? I ain’t down for this shit.”

Debbie grinned.

“The fuck you smiling about?”

“You called me Debbie. It’s always been Red or mini-Gallagher or little Ian, you never called me Debbie before.”

Mickey smiled sadly. “You’re just like Ian, you know?”

Debbie nodded. “I’ve heard.”

“You do know he already dumped my ass, right?” Mickey’s heart felt heavier and heavier as each word left his mouth.

“You two breaking up doesn’t mean you’re breaking up with the rest of us. Plus, we sort of tried to kill Sammy together, that kinda makes us gang brothers or whatever, right?”

“Gang brothers.” Mickey let out a chuckle before he could stop himself. “Alright fine. But don’t tell Ian, alright?”

Debbie beamed and nodded.

~

Debbie was coming over so they could walk together to meet the guy.

“What are you wearing?” Debbie asked once Mickey opened the door.

Mickey frowned and looked down. He was wearing one of his cleaner button down shirts and a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. He even slicked back his hair to make himself look halfway decent. “The fuck’s wrong with what I got on?”

Debbie huffed and marched into the Milkovich house.

Mickey waved weakly at Liam, who was being towed behind his older sister, before rolling his eyes and following the little angry redhead into his room.

When Mickey got into his room, Liam was already perched on his bed while Debbie was rummaging through his clothes. “You trying to find fucking Narnia or something?”

Debbie turned around and threw a shirt towards Mickey, after which came a pair of pants.

Mickey grabbed the clothing that was tossed his way and frowned. It was the shit he used to wear before Ian. He held up his shirt with the cut off sleeves and the jeans with various holes and vague stains on them. “You want to fucking scare your man off or something?”

“It’s just a test.”

“What, the fucking hoodrat test?”

Debbie shrugged, “Something like that. You know, for when he meets Frank. Now go change! We’ll be late.”

Debbie was staring at Mickey expectantly and Mickey just raised his eyebrow in return.

Debbie raised her hands in exasperation as she stomped out of Mickey’s room. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Mickey! I’m pregnant, remember?”

Mickey winced when Debbie slammed the door then, turned to look at Liam who seemed completely satisfied just sitting there. Mickey thought twice about stripping in front of the kid but he realized that the kid has seen him in much more compromising situations.

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Mickey felt tears gather in his eyes. Looking at Liam brought back memories of Ian and how that was all he had left. Just memories.

“MICKEY! HURRY UP!” Debbie screamed through the door.

Mickey and Liam both jumped in shock. “They say Ian’s the crazy one but I think it’s really Debby.” Mickey whispered conspiratorially.

Liam nodded.

Mickey smiled as he changed into what felt like a costume. Once he was finished, he held out his hand towards Liam and the two of them made their way into the living room. “Happy now, you little shit?” Mickey asked.

Debbie frowned and walked over to Mickey. She reached up to his head to ruffle his hair and stepped back to inspect her handiwork.

Mickey was way past the point of making it seem like he had a say in the little operation Debbie was running.

“There’s still something missing.” Debbie looked examining Mickey.

Mickey turned to Liam and made a face that told Liam how crazy Mickey thinks Debbie is.

Liam just giggled.

Before Mickey could turn his attention back to Debbie, she was already on him rubbing dirt on his face. “Yo, what the fuck!?”

Debbie stepped back and smiled. “Perfect.”

Mickey walked towards the nearest mirror and his eyes widened in shock. He almost forgot how he used to look before Ian waltzed into his life. “Shit.”

Before Mickey could dwell any longer Debbie already grabbed his hand and was pulling him out the door.

Even before his eyes got used to the sunlight, Mickey heard the voice that he didn’t think he’d ever hear again.

“Mickey?”

Mickey’s head turned quickly, he saw Ian outside his house carrying a box. “Ian?” Mickey silently cursed Debbie as he tried to wipe the dirt off his face, only succeeding in spreading the dirt more.

Ian smirked as he looked at Mickey, looking exactly like the thug Ian fell for all those years ago. “I just came to drop off some of the crap you left in my place.”

Mickey’s heart fell. It was really happening. He fought as hard as he can against the tears gathering in his eyes and did his best to keep his voice steady when he spoke. “You know where my room is, just shove the box in or throw it away or whatever, don’t care.” Mickey muttered.

While Debbie really had some sympathy for Mickey’s broken heart and all that crap, his boyfriend was waiting for him and Mickey to show up so Debbie impatiently tugged at Mickey’s hand.

“Debs?” Ian frowned, as if he was seeing his sister holding his ex-boyfriend’s hand for the first time. “Where are you going?”

At this point, Mickey was reduced to dead weight as he tried his best not to break down so Debbie just tugged Mickey’s hand harder. “Out.”

“Where are you going with Mickey and Liam? And why is Mickey dressed like that?”

Debbie sighed. “Look, I can come up with whatever excuse that would be extremely convincing but frankly, I don’t have the time cause we are late!!”

Debbie’s yells snapped Mickey out of the daze he fell into, and before he could wallow in self-pity any longer, he quickly turned around and started walking away.

“Wrong way, Mickey.” Debbie yelled.

Mickey turned the other way around and started walking quickly away while Debbie and Liam jogged to catch up.

“Later Ian!” Debbie shouted over her shoulder.

~

Mickey huffed in annoyance as he pulled Liam behind him.

Debbie has run off with her boyfriend while Mickey was left with Liam. Mickey really did not want to set foot anywhere near the Gallagher house but, judging by the little black kid he had in his hand, he hardly has a choice.

But he didn’t have to bring Liam in now, right? He could delay it for a bit longer.

“Hey kid, you want some ice cream?”

Liam eagerly nodded.

Mickey, relieved to be able to postpone the unwanted visit, changed their route towards the nearest ice cream shop.

~

Mickey took one last deep breath as he went up the steps towards the Gallagher house. He was really hoping that Ian wasn’t inside but then at the same time, he was hoping to see Ian again.

“Mickey? Is that Liam?” Fiona walked towards the front door.

Mickey let go of Liam’s hand and watched as Liam struggled to get onto the couch to watch some TV.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Fiona chuckled.

Mickey looked down and smiled. “Your stupid sister dressed me up so I can rough up her boyfriend and some shit.”

Fiona sighed sadly at the mention of Debbie. “Want some beer?”

Mickey hesitated, his brain once again separated into two. The part that wants to see Ian and the other part that doesn’t. “He won’t be here. He’s out looking for a job. He said he won’t be here until dinner.”

Mickey nodded and followed Fiona to the dining table and gladly accepted the beer he was offered. “What’s up?” Mickey asked.

“It’s Debbie. I don’t know what to do with the kid.”

“Who says you gotta do anything?”

“She could be pregnant, Mickey!”

“It’s what she fucking wants.” Mickey shrugged.

“She’s just a kid, she doesn’t know what she wants.”

“See that? That’s the kind of crap that pushes her away from you, and apparently towards me.”

“I just don’t want her to screw up her future, Mickey. Is that too much to ask?”

Mickey sighed. “Back when Ian and I started getting together, you didn’t like me, right?”

Fiona hesitated.

Mickey let out a dry chuckle. “What you scared you’ll hurt my feelings?”

Fiona grinned. “I thought you were gonna drag Ian into jail with you or get him killed or something.”

Mickey nodded. “Right. You didn’t think I was good enough for him.”

Fiona hesitated but slowly nodded.

Mickey ignored the tears and his stupid emotions and just tried to get his point across. “It took a couple of years but it did happen. He realized I wasn’t good enough for him and dumped my ass. That didn’t happen cause you kept telling him that I was shit or because you stopped him from seeing me. No, it happened cause he realized that his ass was worth more than this dumb Southside thug. He realized that without anyone’s help.” Tears slowly crossed his cheeks.

“Mickey.” Fiona placed her hand over Mickey’s.

“No matter what you do, Debbie’s gonna do whatever the hell Debbie wants to do, I mean have you met that kid?” Mickey chuckled through his tears. “She doesn’t need you to tell her what’s right or wrong, she knows herself well enough. What she needs is for you to support whatever the fuck she decides to do. She wants to have a kid, fucking help her choose the name and shit. She decides to get married, throw her a fucking party. The boyfriend leaves her, give her a shoulder to cry on and give me a call so I can kill the motherfucker. She doesn’t need a mother. She needs a sister.”

Fiona smiled.

“What?” Mickey snapped.

“Just realized how dumb my brother was to dump your ass.”

Mickey wiped his eyes tiredly. “How is he though?”

“Still in denial. Doesn’t want to take his medicine, insists that he’s fine.”

Mickey nodded.

“Mick?”

Mickey raised his eyes to look at Fiona.

“You’re gonna watch over Debbie? She hates me right now but if she comes to you, you’ll help her, right?”

Mickey nodded. “Knowing that kid, I don’t think she’ll give me a choice.”

“I might be pushing my luck here but when Carl gets out of juvi, could you knock some sense into the kid? He won’t admit it but he looks up to you, he wants to be a badass. Just help him not get shanked or something.”

Mickey nodded. “I think I can do that.”

“Thanks.” Fiona whispered.

Mickey downed the rest of his beer and started to get up to leave the house.

“Mickey wait, just one more.” Fiona said.

“If you’re gonna ask me to knock some sense into Lip, I’ma tell you right now that that fucker’s a lost cause. But I won’t turn down a chance to beat him up.”

Fiona sighed. “It’s not Lip, it’s Ian.”

“No.”

“Mickey.”

“He doesn’t want me.”

“He’s sick, okay? And he’s still in denial. But when the day comes that he realizes he made a big mistake, will you be there for him?”

“I ain’t waiting around for his ass like some bitch.”

“Just… give him a chance. When the day comes.”

Mickey shook his head, not daring to hope. “When that fucking day comes, I’ll drop everything and get on my knees and ask him to fucking marry me, okay? Will that make you happy?”

Fiona sighed. “I never knew how to take care of Ian. Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam were easy but Ian was a little more complicated. You knew how to take care of him, though. And all I’m asking is that when the day comes that he’s gonna need someone to take care of him, I’m asking for you to be there. I’m not saying that you have to take him back, I just- I just need you to help us take care of him.”

Mickey considered this and, after a while, slowly nodded. “I can do that.”


End file.
